


Девочки

by fandom_Kings_2018



Series: R-NC17 драбблы [5]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: фем!Джек Бенджамин и все что с этим связано





	Девочки

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Девочки  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 893 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** фем!Джек Бенджамин/фем!Джозеф Лейсил  
>  **Категория:** фемслэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** фем!Джек Бенджамин и все что с этим связано  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона

Солнечные лучи золотят светлую кожу Джо. Ее пальцы расслаблено лежат на одеяле, и свет, падающий сквозь не до конца задернутую штору, высвечивает тонкие светлые волоски на тыльной стороне ее руки.

Сегодня выходной, и у них есть еще полчаса вместе. Потом завибрирует телефон и напомнит об окружающем мире, но пока у Джеки есть ее безмятежность и спящая Джо. Она делала полночи какой-то важный проект и рассказывала о нем между поцелуями.

Поэтому неудивительно, что у Джеки нет ни малейшего представления, о чем этот проект и почему такая срочность. У нее самой закрываются глаза, потому что прошлую ночь она провела в клубе, а утром пришлось идти на традиционный семейный завтрак.

Как же, великий день, чествуют спасительницу наследного принца. Основной праздник будет вечером, а утром был семейный завтрак в исполнении отца, смущенного и явно влюбленного по уши Майкла и этой... Спасительницы. Капитана Шепард.

Джеки чувствовала к ней зависть и жалость. Такие странные смешанные чувства. Жалость от того, что, несмотря на спасение принца Майкла из плена, долго и счастливо ей не светит. Зависть от того, что Джеки сама хотела окончить военную школу. Мечтала в детстве, когда ее учили держать спину и послушно следовать за партнером в танце. Потом, конечно, это желание прошло. Даже если бы Джеки стала военной, ее родители не стали бы любить ее больше. Для них существовал только Майкл, который в это время болел и был при смерти. Потом снова Майкл, наследный принц, посвятивший себя здравоохранению. И да, в любой момент только Майкл.

Потому что для родителей она была не важна. Дочь, которую можно выгодно выдать замуж, ничего больше. Здоровая дочь. Джеки не знала, сколько раз она ловила странные взгляды отца и матери: почему не ты, почему он так болен и страдает?

Конечно, она молилась, она любила брата. Потом, когда он выздоровел, ей уже хотелось молиться о чем-то другом. Чтобы ее заметили наконец, увидели. Подростковый бунт во всей красе. Что же, сейчас она молилась только об одном: чтобы все так и оставалось.

Принцесса Джеки. Так ее звали таблоиды и народ. Взбалмошная любительница клубов и кутежа, правда, ее так и ни разу не поймали на горячем. Поцелуи с парнями случались, половина посетителей ночных клубов столицы могла похвастать поцелуем с принцессой. Но ни обнаженных фоток, ни доказательств того, что она хоть с кем-то переспала, не было. У нее для тех, кто лез своими руками дальше, чем следовало, были шокер и хук с правой. Не считая охраны, конечно. Но обычно Джеки успевала первой.

Эти ночные тусовки были способом разрядки и возможностью избежать свадьбы. Иногда Джеки казалось, что она идет по узкому мосту: шаг влево — пропасть, и вправо также. Сейчас удавалось увиливать от свадьбы фразами насчет того, что брат не женат, и выдать замуж сестру принца раньше него не слишком правильно.

И потом, у Джеки была Джо. О, они не обольщались тем, что никто о них не знает, как не знает о настоящей ориентации принцессы. Но заявлять о себе открыто было бесполезно. Они с Джо однажды говорили об этом. Джо, выросшая за рубежом, периодически бесилась от гомофобности гелвуйского общества и его патриархальности. Потому что не скрывающей своей ориентации Джо большинство парней предлагали попробовать, иногда настаивали. Потому что считали, что волшебный половой член излечит от всех болезней, а уж от шалостей с девочками так точно! У девочек нет члена, а без него какой секс.

Джеки могла бы рассказать, какой: насколько умелые губы и язык отличаются от механического траха, как под ладонью ощущается нежная мягкая грудь с яркими ягодами сосков, как Джо целуется, медленно, нежно, словно все время мира есть у них, каково пробовать ее на язык, горячую, влажную, мягко и гортанно стонущую, как звучит ее имя, произнесенное этим вот голосом.

Но делиться Джо хоть с кем-то она не собиралась. Возможно, если бы Джеки была мужчиной, она могла бы совершить каминг-аут. Потому что у мужчин это определенно. Да, сразу прилепляют ярлыки, но для девочек и их любви — что вы, это просто нежная дружба, шалости. Вырастут — забудут.

Поэтому они спокойно встречались и официально дружили. Газеты пару раз в год вспоминали о ближайшей подруге принцессы, деликатно умалчивая о ее ориентации. Девочки поиграют и все равно выйдут замуж, не стоит упоминания. Зато писали про астрологию и магию общих имен: и Джеки, и Джо звали одинаково — Джоанна.

Только в детстве Майкл, получив пару затрещин, плакался матери и жалел о том, что у него сестра, ведь девочек бить нельзя. После этого Джоанна начала звать себя Джеком, потом Джеки. Они пару раз отлично подрались, но детские игры кончились. А прозвище осталось.

Если бы она была мужчиной, многое было бы проще: родителям пришлось бы с ней считаться, она могла пойти служить в армию, могла бы быть наследным принцем. И родители не смотрели бы на нее, как на пустое место. Тогда ориентация у нее была бы... нормальной.

— Эй, что за раздумья о судьбах родины? Джеки, детка, ты искусала все губы.

Пальцы осторожно скользнули по ее губе. Джо в резком контрасте света и тени была прекрасна: с взлохмаченными со сна волосами, с отпечатком подушки на щеке, теплая и сонная. Да, быть мужчиной было бы проще. Но тогда у нее не было бы Джо. Может, они дождутся, когда Майкл станет королем, и уедут из Гильбоа. Может, Джеки удастся открутиться от очередного жениха. Может, может, может...

— Ты любила бы меня, если бы я была мужчиной?

Джо улыбнулась и, откинув одеяло, скользнула пальцами между ее ног, едва прикасаясь и в то же время заставляя вздрагивать.

— Так — нет. Но мы бы что-нибудь придумали.

— Я в тебя верю.

Поцелуй снова был теплым, влажным и медленным.

Идеальным.


End file.
